A variety of latches and locking mechanisms have been used in connection with recreational vehicle seats to enable secure locking to the vehicle, removable without tools and to achieve a level of standardization so that seats can be adapted to a variety of vans, are economically manufactured, easily installed, and readily serviced, and the like.
Couch style seating in a van or recreational vehicle is particularly problematic because of the greater loads imposed thereon by the seating of two or three persons, differential loads when the seat is partially, but not fully occupied, the lever arm imposed by load and movement, and finally, the size and weight of a couch style seat imposing loads on the base much different than those on, for example, a pedestal style seat.